This invention relates generally to the field of refuse handling and more particularly to a trash container having a trough for receiving and collecting liquid spillage.
In the refuse handling industry, it is common for trash compactors to be used by businesses that generate large volumes of trash. The trash is delivered to the compactor by a delivery chute or another type of conveyor. A ram in the trash compactor is used to compress the refuse and transfer it into a large trash container through an opening in the front wall of the container. The trash container is unloaded by a collection truck having a hydraulic lift mechanism which lifts the trash receptacle and dumps its contents into the truck body.
Although this type of trash collection system handles large amounts of refuse in a generally efficient manner, it is not entirely satisfactory in all respects. One of the most notable problems results from the liquid spillage that inevitably results when the refuse is transferred from the trash compactor into the trash container. Although these two units are coupled together and are normally pulled snuggly against one another, the garbage compression causes liquids to be squeezed out of the garbage, and some of the liquid invariably leaks between the compactor and container. The liquid spillage runs along the front wall of the trash container and creates unsightly and malodorous messes on the ground, on the outside of the trash container, and on the garbage collection truck.
Additionally, when the container is separated from the compactor for dumping the contents into the collection truck, some of the compressed contents in the container have a tendency to fall out through the container opening. This solid material spillage adds to the mess from the liquid spillage and increases the problem at the trash collection site.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved refuse container is provided with a trough which serves as a liquid collector to catch and retain liquid spillage and also any solid spillage which may occur, thus eliminating the messes that have been created in the past.
It is an object of the invention to provide a trash container having a trough which is constructed and located to receive liquid that spills when refuse is transferred into the trash container through an opening in its front wall and also to catch such solids as may tend to spill from the container when the latter is separated from the compactor.
Another object of the invention is to provide a trash container in which the collection trough does not interfere with the transfer of refuse or other functions of the trash container or trash compactor.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a spillage collection trough which is well suited for use on trash compactors having various sizes and styles.
A further object of the invention is to provide a collection trough which is economical to construct and which can be added onto existing trash containers as well as incorporated in newly built containers.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a trash container which is equipped with a spillage collection trough along with a cooperating lip structure which serves as a barrier preventing liquid from draining out of the trough and along the container wall when the trash container is inverted for dumping of its contents.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.